Hand trucks are used to move objects from one location to another. Often, a hand truck will be used to lift a pallet, on which may be placed a heavy object, and move the pallet to a desired location. FIGS. 1 and 2 are schematic representations of a prior art hand truck. Typically, a hand truck 8 has two toe portions 10A, 10B each having a roller 13. Each roller 13 often has bearings disposed about an axle and one or more wheels 16. Sometimes, a wheel 16 will be a metal cylinder. The bearings allow the wheel 16 to rotate about the axle and also support the weight of an item supported by the hand truck 8. Such hand trucks 8 also typically have a third roller 14, which may be used to guide the hand truck 8 in a desired direction, and support the weight of an item supported by the hand truck 8. The guide roller 14 can be turned by a handle 19, in order to guide the hand truck 8 in a direction desired by the operator.
Some hand trucks 8 have a hydraulic cylinder, which may be used to raise and lower the toe portions 10A, 10B. If the toe portions 10A, 10B are inserted into a pallet, the operator may raise the pallet by pumping the handle 19 attached to the hydraulic cylinder. The handle 19, guide roller 14 and cylinder may be connected to a support structure. Often, the support structure is referred to as a “bulkhead” 22.